Fine Livin' In Aruba
by LycoX
Summary: Her sister may be okay with things, but Sara's not quite okay with that herself. Leading to a random burst of inspiration right before returning to the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**Fine Livin'**

 **In Aruba**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Something of a fix-it fic for the season 2 finale of Legends of Tomorrow where Laurel's concerned.**

* * *

Despite the words her sister had said to her in the make shift world of her apartment that the Spear had put her in, Sara couldn't help but feel dis-satisfied with that as she faded away to the real world. Which would be what led to a moment of inspiration for her that she felt would work well enough to prevent any problems in addition to the other two ideas she thought of where the Spear and Eobard were concerned. _See you soon, Laurel…_

 **Somewhere in Aruba in March 2017**

A beautiful dark haired woman could be seen walking towards the back yard of a beach house on the island of Aruba. She was going back there on a mission to inform one of her fellow (when she was there at least) residents of the beach house of a letter she'd received from a dear loved one. This woman is known as Nyssa Raatko, formerly Al Ghul of the League of Assassins until she gained control of it and did away with the centuries old organization for a better life. Nyssa knew that her good friend Laurel Lance would be thrilled by the letter she'd gotten as she was damned ready to return home where she belonged. Laurel, whom was believed dead by many after Damien Darhk had killed her during a prison riot a year ago, was actually alive and quite well. But only thanks to a few mechinations of Sara's and a future version of Wally West who was more then willing to help then what Barry was as he felt meddling in the past wouldn't lead to anything good thanks to his own experiences. Said mechinations being that Laurel would get switched out moments before her death via Wally's interference with his speed.

Her doppelganger being a Laurel Lance from another Earth that was dying from a rare form of cancer with no cure. And she wanted to go out in a way that wasn't because of her cancer and felt that going out for a version of her was that way to do so. Plus, the fact her loved ones were all dead on her Earth was another reason she chose to go through with helping out with the group from Earth-1. Stepping out into the yard, Nyssa smiled as she watched her friend intensely spar with Lady Shiva. Whom is said to be one of the world's greatest Martial Artists and often proved it by being one of the reasons Laurel's skills had improved far beyond what they were a year ago. Along with Nyssa's additional teachings when she was able to help train Laurel. Nyssa had even personally sought out Lady Shiva to help train her friend several days after bringing Laurel to Aruba. Where she would remain for at least a year to become a better fighter with no one being the wiser. Especially those would try and kill her like Damien Darhk if he were to learn she was actually alive and not dead. It had been lonely for Laurel but she managed to get through the year despite that.

Being thankful for having Nyssa and Shiva in her life during the year she was away from all she knew. Nyssa watched as the sister of her Beloved attempted to take down Shiva once again, only to end up being flipped over on to her back with a groan. "Damnit!" Yelled Laurel in slight frustration from the ground.

Shiva merely smiled. "It will take more then a year of training to be able to take me down, but I still commend you for trying despite countless failures."

"Failures that thankfully do not involve life or death." Added in Nyssa from her spot.

Making the two look her way. "Indeed, Nyssa." Stated Shiva.

Laurel sighed and sat up as she looked at her friend while noticing what was in her hand. "What's up?"

A smile appeared on Nyssa's face. "I've been sent a letter from Sara stating that it is time for you to return home."

Shooting up faster then either of them thought her capable of, Laurel raised her arms into the air with an excited scream. "YES!"

"The Robin Hood wanna be will be as you would probably say, rocked out of the world by the sight of you." Nyssa said in a sure tone.

Honestly wanting to see that for herself too. Laurel just looked at her friend with a fond smile on her lips. "Yeah, something like that for sure." God, she couldn't wait to see Ollie and the others again!

Though she had a feeling it would be difficult for them to believe considering her counterpart's death, burial, and that other her that popped up in Central and then in Star. Of course the fact that Ollie had told the whole world she was the Black Canary would more then likely put a crimp into job opportunities would have to be dealt with. "Do not dishonor the teachinngs I've given you this past year with failure, Dinah." Came Shiva's serious tone of voice.

Making her look to one of her mentors of the past year. "I can't promise that, but I will do my best."

"I can find that acceptable."

 **Three Days Later**

The fact Oliver hadn't changed the password to the Bunker had made it easier then either Laurel or Nyssa had expected it to be to get inside. Allowing for the former Heir and Head of the League to make a snide remark or two about Oliver's intelligence while Laurel rolled her eyes in slight amusement. "Well, nice to know not much has changed in here. Except for the added suits anyway."

"Indeed. Though it is troubling that my sister and her protege turned one of his recruits to their side."

Laurel grimaced over that. Not liking that at all as that girl was too damn young and shouldn't be anywhere near those two! "Oh Hell no, did you escape Iron Heights!?" Asked a rough accented voice that neither of the ladies recognized from behind them.

Making them look towards the source to see a Latino man, along with Curtis standing near them. "Uhh, we'd better call Oliver. Like right now!" Suggested Curtis a bit nervously.

"No need, boys. Cause this? This is the real 100 percent grade A Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-1." Came Sara's voice as she made her way inside the Bunker.

And immediately hugged her sister, followed by a hug with Nyssa. Who really didn't wanna let go! "Careful there, or she might kiss and dash off to the next time problem, further addin' to the legend and all that where heart broken women are concerned." Spoke a rough voice.

"Mick!" Reprimanded Sara.

Though it was easy enough to see the grin she was trying to fight off. "What? I'm just tryin' to prevent another heart break is all." Stated the man known as Heat Wave with his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture.

Which, was a bit unusual coming from him! "Sara, I believe a long important talk about what it is you've been doing lately is in order." Decided Nyssa cooly.

"Nyssa, its, its not what you think!" Sara told her nervously.

"Oh ho! So this is the infamous Nyssa! Truest love of your life. Lady, you might wanna put a ring on that finger of her's and make an honest woman out of her." Mick said, completely unable to resist stirring the pot even further.

Sara glared at him but he paid it no mind while Curtis and the Latino man he's with looked on in nervousness and confusion. Laurel herself was pretty amused however. Nyssa looked at the bald man for a moment before turning to Sara with a look that suggested she was heavily considering the man's words. "I shall consider your words most heavily."

"Let me know when and where and I'll even be Best Man with a supply of beer."

"Alright, this is gettin' a little weird for me. And considerin' I've seen Rory with those Rags of his, a Cyborg woman, Meta-Humans, and Aliens, that's sayin' somethin'." Muttered the Latino man.

"Rene, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Promised Sara and making him grimace.

"Oh joy… Can't wait." Came the deadpan remark.

"So… You're actually the real Laurel?" Curtis asked in an attempt to get things back on track as he came up to Laurel.

Albeit, somewhat nervously at that. Laurel smiled at him with a nod. "Yep. And its good to see you too, Curtis."

"You, you too. But how? How are you here?"

"Sara could probably tell you better then I could, but from what I understand, time travel, the Spear of Destiny, and someone named Wally West from the future had a lot to do with it."

Mick snorted. "Let it be said that this was probably one of the few occasions when screwin' with time that we didn't get screwed back in return."

Anything that could have been said to that would be cut off unfortunately when the voice Oliver Queen could be heard. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ain't I a stinker with that cliffhanger? And if anyone takes offense with the bit between Sara, Mick, and Nyssa, it was NOT my intent as it was meant to be more of a poking fun of kind of thing instead of something deadly serious. And yes, there will be a second part to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go folks! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on! My first attempt at making my own Scrambled Eggs went better then I thought it would too.**

* * *

Things were silent in the Bunker after Oliver's loud demanding voice asking to know what was going on. Diggle and Dinah on either side of him. "A reunion of course, don't you recognize one when you see it, Husband?" Nyssa asked with a smirk in place on her lips.

"'HUSBAND!?'" Came the stunned shout from several people.

"Dude! You been married but steppin' out on your wife with Williams!? The Hell is wrong with you!?" Demanded to know an irate Rene.

Oliver glared at the still smirking Nyssa while Sara was struggling not to laugh as Dinah shook her head in disgust. "Yes, thank you, Nyssa. For helpfully throwing me under the bus like that."

"You're quite welcome, as after all, it IS my Wifely duty to help in any way I can."

He pointed a finger at her, struggling to come up with some sort of retort to that but finding himself unable to do so much to his annoyance and several others' amusement. "Its not what some of you think. Let's just say her father wasn't anywhere near the running for father of the year. But enough about that, what the Hell is SHE doing here!? I know I haven't heard anything from Lyla yet about an escape!" Spoke up Diggle suspiciously.

"And some people think I am what one would call a party ruiner." Tsked Nyssa with a shake of the head and a slight pout to her lips.

Which did things to Sara but we aren't gonna go there right now. Diggle just gave her a look of annoyance but she paid it little mind as her Sara (who evidently needed a reminder that she shouldn't be off kissing other girls who weren't her) stepped up to the Vet and Oliver with Laurel close by with a nervous smile on her lips. "Guys, I promise, this is the real deal."

"She's telling the truth, guys. Its really me." Promised Laurel.

The two men looked at one another and then at the two as Diggle crossed his arms and Oliver grew tense as he rubbed his index finger and thumb together. "So you brought a Laurel from the past to the future?" Asked the Vet a bit incredulously.

"What!? No! John, I never actually died!"

"WHAT!?" Came the not too surprising reaction from those not in the know.

"The HELL do you mean by that!? I was in that room with you when you died!" Yelled Oliver angrily.

Laurel shot him a saddened smile and came towards him with the intention of placing a comforting hand on his face. But he only stepped back with a shake of the head. "Sara… She… She saved me, Ollie. Using something called the Spear of Destiny."

Diggle gave her an incredulous look as that was nothing more then a myth related to Jesus himself! Something Sara saw. "I know what you're thinking, Digg, but its real. Or was until I used it and then ensured it could never be used again. Right before we stopped the Legion of Doom for good, the Spear let me see and talk to Laurel in another time and place. And while we had a moment and she was okay with things, I found myself unable to be okay with that. Allowing for inspiration to strike."

Laurel took over next. "Sara used the Spear to change things, allowing for another me from another Earth who was already dying to willingly take my place. Allowing for me a chance to live with a future Wally West's help."

"If that's the case… Then where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Yelled a very unhappy Oliver as the others stared on in silence and shock.

"Aruba. I was brought there to train for an entire year with little to no interruptions." Answered the vigilante Lawyer with a slight wince.

Knowing he probably wouldn't like that at all. "I and the one known as Lady Shiva aided in her training so that she could be a far better fighter. Of course, when you have Lady Shiva herself training you, its a guarantee its bound to happen unless you're a fool who can not learn."

"Lady Shiva? I thought she was just a myth made up by some drunks with too much of an interest in Martial Arts." Digg said in shock.

"No, John, she is quite real as Laurel can attest too."

A grimace flashed across Laurel's face as she could definitely attest to that! "Why never say anything!? We deserved to know!" Asked Oliver unhappily and on the edge of having a meltdown.

"Because, Ollie, we had to ensure Darhk wouldn't find out about me still being alive or I could have been at risk for another target on my back. I'm sorry this was kept from you, Ollie, I really am. But we did what we thought was best." She told him as she approached him and placed a comforting hand on his face with a sad smile.

Having a pretty good idea of what he might do next. Even noticing the obvious swallow he had just done with his throat. "I… I suddenly know how you all felt anytime I did something like that." He muttered brokenly.

"I need some air." Came his next words seconds later and walked off before anything could be said or done.

Leaving the others aside from Mick to watch with saddened looks on their faces. Laurel made to go after him but Nyssa placed a hand on her arm. "Leave him be for now, going after him may likely do more harm then good at the moment." Advised the woman.

Reluctantly, Laurel did as told. It'd take Oliver a few days to deal with her return and the secrecy of the whole thing, Thea would be shocked as Hell and quite tearful over her return while Lance ended up in the hospital due to a heart attack at the sight of her. Thankfully, he would recover from it but was ordered to take things easy for a good long while. Which was easier said then done when Chase was out and about trying to make their lives Hell. Mrs. Lance was beyond elated and finally decided to move back to Star to be with her daughters once she realized how foolish she'd been to keep staying away and only visiting or callling at various times. And despite the events being told to Felicity, the Hacker was very mistrustful of Laurel as she went further down the rabbit hole that is Helix in her quest to bring down Chase for what he did to Billy. A cover story would even be given to the Press about how Laurel had never been the Black Canary, that it was all a cover up to fool Damien Darhk at the time. Thankfully, it seemed like many had boughten the story. But one Evelyn Sharp had her suspicions over it and would even attack the team because of them.

Allowing for Laurel and Dinah to hand her her ass and have a good long talk with her about foolish decisions while a glaring Nyssa sharpened a sword nearby. Their talk and that particular action definitely helped the girl realize what a stupid ass she'd been and resolved to make up for it if Oliver was willing to allow her. But all he would say was to take her out of the area until things were settled much to her dislike but understanding of the situation. Allowing for her to end up meeting Lady Shiva, who was none too impressed with the girl's actions and was possibly harder on her then what she'd been on Laurel! But despite the way things had been handled, Oliver would reveal the fact he was thrilled as Hell over the fact Laurel was back in his life and even quickly asked her out as he didn't want to waste anymore time where she was concerned. An act Laurel herself was thrilled by while Felicity wasn't. Feeling that he was being an idiot and not focusing on the things that should be focused on. Her concerns would be largely ignored however much to her irritation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we go with the second and final chapter! Hope folks enjoyed! I do intend for a spin off like fic based on the Nyssa/Sara/Ring on a Finger bit however. If there's any interest anyways. R and R!**


End file.
